


Stay With Me When You're Famous

by Gatorade_blade



Series: When You're Famous [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a sucker for Jealous!Doc, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatorade_blade/pseuds/Gatorade_blade
Summary: When Doc moves into an apartment on campus with one of his best friends, Bdubs, he isn't expecting for his feelings to get in the way. But lo and behold, it does anyway.Plug-in to 'Remember Me When You're Famous' of how Doc and Bdubs get together during college.-*Contains some light spoilers for 'Remember Me When You're Famous' so I recommend reading that first for context*
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: When You're Famous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972258
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Stay With Me When You're Famous

Doc and Bdubs have known each other for what felt like forever, and they were in no room to complain to that fact. They got into pointless arguments and stayed up countless hours watching movies, drank excessive amounts of coffee and bought unnecessary items at old pawn shops, like all good friends do. And they were lucky too, because after years upon years of an unbreakable friendship during grade school, they just so happened to attend the same university despite the range of their majors. 

The remaining two of their long lasting friend group were still in close contact as well, but had their own fall out between one another near the end of their senior year of high school, and so they try not to pry on it. Not to mention they also attended two different schools to further their own educations.

But now that brings them to where they have found themselves now: Their second year of schooling past high school, and their first year living as roommates of the apartments by their university. It was a mutual agreement they had drawn at the end of their first year, and with Doc’s savings and Bdubs’ part time job, they were plenty able to do so. 

The first month of living together wasn’t too bad, school hadn’t set up on their shoulders too heavily yet, and they were still getting used to actually being around one another for time much more extended than they were casually used to. 

Except, by the second month, things got kind of _rocky_. 

You see, midway through the second semester of their first year, Bdubs started dating again. And this wouldn’t mean anything to any of the other two best friends if they were here.  _ But they weren’t _ . And that left Doc to listen to countless late night phone calls and the awkward occasion of walking into timely makeout sessions. 

And this always got Doc mad.

Now, Doc was used to getting mad at Bdubs for little things, but it was always a shallow anger, no malice or any true anger behind his actions and thoughts. But this? This bubbled an actual anger, that ticked at Doc’s brain and crept at his skin, itching it so bad that he’d need to shower is practical ice in order to calm the burning fumes that would set alight in him. 

The reason being? Doc had developed what he preferred to call, ‘a protective outlook’ on Bdubs. 

It started back when the two were still in highschool, but hadn’t morphed into anything more than platonic feelings until more recently. The German had always prided himself on ‘being married to the grind’, prioritizing his work over any form of romantic connections. And it worked for the first 20 or so years of his life, until he started to catch feelings that weren’t exactly buddy-buddy for Bdubs.

Talk about inconvenient.

-

Doc had just finished up his morning classes and had a two hour gap before his next class, so he made his way over to the apartment to get some work done. There was a lethargic sway in the way he walked, from the obvious exhaustion that had built up from the week, but he knew he had the weekend off and could get plenty of sleep then, so he continued to push onwards.

He unlocked the door in a quick flick of his hand and crept the door open to see the relatively empty apartment, Bdubs was supposed to have a class soon, so he might’ve been gone already. 

“Hey Doc!” Well that objectified that last statement. Doc’s eyes flicked up to land on his best friend, a wide grin on the shorter brunette’s face as he walked out of his room and offered a small wave. “My professor cancelled class today so I’m going out with Guude, do you want me to pick up lunch for you?” 

Oh.

Doc huffed at the mention of his roommate’s current boyfriend. They’d been together for nearly two months now, and had actually met through Doc over the summer. “Do whatever you want- You’re already doing it.” His voice came out rough and gravelly, and made him sound a lot more hostile than he may of liked. 

Bdubs’ brows furrowed in confusion to the newfound anger, “Are you okay? I mean, I would’ve invited you too, but you'd probably turn it down anyway.” He paused in front of the mirror that hung by the front door to readjust the red headband around his head. 

“No it’s fine, wouldn’t want to third wheel on your date.” He rolled his eyes as he walked past the shorter, avoiding confused chocolate brown eyes. 

Bdubs passed him one last worried look before shaking his head, “Y’know, you’re allowed to brood all you want, but you don’t have to be a grumpy old man about it.” His words were playful despite the irritation behind them, and he took his time as he turned on his heel and started back to the door. “I’ll bring back some bagels for you.”

Doc opened his mouth to say something back to the younger but screwed his mouth shut when he caught a glimpse of the said male. He was practically glowing in the light of the foyer, every curve and edge that caught soft light and soaked into tanned skin took Doc’s words away, and made his anger bubble all the more hotter. 

And like that, he watched Bdubs leave the shared apartment to go reside alongside someone else. 

-

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Doc rumbled out a staggered laughter as he closed his textbook he was previously doing work in. 

The Canadian on the other side of the phone laughed softly to himself at the topic at hand, “No I’m being serious! The geese are finally going to start leaving soon so I can sleep properly.” 

“Etho, you make Canada sound like an absolute fever dream.” Doc rose from his chair where he had been sitting in for the past two hours. The world had now passed into a warm night and the moon looked down with a pale smile as the stars twinkled loudly. The expanse of pink hued indigos spread about like a deep sheet of ink. “Speaking of Canada, hadn’t you planned on visiting down here for Christmas? My house is always open.”

The German could hear the younger shift in his own chair almost uncomfortably, nearly regretting his newly spoken words, “You know I want to, it’s just-“ He sighed, heavy and weighted as he moved in his chair a second time. 

“It’s okay. I get it. He won’t admit it to himself, but I know he misses you too.” Doc had a sad smile on his lips now, and he knew that Etho was working to pull one of his own on as well. 

There was a beat of silence between them, consisting of Doc allowing Etho to put himself together again before the younger started his next thought, “Anyways, how’s the whole roommates with Bdubs thing going? Have you made him insane yet?” 

Doc barked out a chesty laughter, “As if- he’s driving me insane, if anything.” His tone was quick to become overrun with a muted irritation, earning an amused chuckle from the younger. 

“Careful Doc, you’re confusing sexual frustration with anger again.” Etho teased, his voice bubbly with an attempt to keep his laughter down to get his words out. 

Scarlet flushed over Doc’s face at the words, huffing a broken retort, “Oh shut it, you asshole. You’re lucky you’re not here, or else you wouldn’t be laughing anymore.” Despite his empty threats, he was laughing into the phone as well, “But seriously, if I knew that sharing an apartment with Bdubs meant that I’d have to listen to all of his phone calls at 2 in the morning then I’d be back in the dorms.” 

“You’re already up at those hours anyway, what’s the difference?” 

“The difference is that I have to hear him talking to his boyfriend.” He made a fake gagging noise and smiled in satisfaction at the small laughter he got in return. “It’s awful Etho, why’d you have to leave me with him?” His sarcasm was light hearted and a breath of fresh air for the full-time student. He may enjoy his choice in majors, but knew for a fact that the workload was awful and beyond stressful for him.

Doc could hear the faint sound of Etho getting up and walking around whatever room he was in now, “If I knew that leaving would make you this big of a whiner, then I’d have just brought you with me.” Doc smiled in a faint amusement of the thought, “But could it be that you just want to be the one on the other side of the phone call?” 

The proposition made Doc scoff in a false confidence, “I think Canada’s making you a sap. I may like the idiot, but I’m not some kind of jealous little kid.” He plopped onto his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling with thoughtful eyes. 

“Mhmm. If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” It sounds as if Etho had done the same, a small groan coming from the other side of the phone. “But Doc?” He hummed in acknowledgement as the younger paused in his words, a heavy weight filling the short lived silence, “Don’t wait for when it’s too late.” 

The words bloomed a warm yet sad feeling in Doc’s chest and when he nodded in a silent acceptance of the words, he nearly forgot that the other male wasn’t actually in the room with him. “Okay.” He took in a breath that was all too labored to be casual, “I should get going, you said you had an essay due tomorrow right? I won’t distract you anymore than I am already.” 

“Eh, it was a much needed distraction.” Etho’s voice was back to being as even and light as usual, coming off playful and kind to Doc’s ears before he made his final goodbye for the night. “I’ll talk to you later then, try not to go insane.” 

"Yeah yeah, I’ll try. G’night Etho.” 

“Night.” 

Doc waited for a buzzing silence to fall over him before he finally set his phone down on the mattress beside him. He listened to the sound of his own breathing, watching his chest rise and fall, for a moment before taking in the muffled sounds of Bdubs pacing around in his own bedroom. 

He was probably cleaning, rearranging and sorting through items that don’t actually need any sorting, just like he did every few nights. The familiar shuffling left a lingering smile on Doc’s lips, admiring the old habits of his long-time best friend (and now newfound love interest). 

With a small groan he rose from the comfort of his bed and plugged his phone into the charger cable and changed out of his jeans and into some sweatpants to sleep in, falling back with a small sigh against his lips and an empty glare into the ceiling. Etho’s words were echoing in his head, and he had to run a hand through his hair to keep him grounded. Of all the people in the world to tell Doc to confess, he definitely did not think it was going to be Etho. But then again, the younger was the one who would know the tale better than anyone else. Finally, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut, letting himself get some sleep for once. 

  
  


_ ‘Don’t wait for when it’s too late’  _

-

It had moved onto the third month of the two’s time as roommates (not that Doc was counting or anything) and Doc had found himself alone at the apartment, his feet kicked up and crossed on the coffee table of the small entertainment room as he sunk into the old couch that had resided there. 

Saturday nights either went one of two ways for Doc: Drinking out with friends, or staying in all night to finish last minute assignments. And while this specific Saturday night had originally been the second of the two, his assignment was much easier and quicker to complete than he had originally had anticipated, so that brought him here. The German mindlessly scrolled through his phone, a small bluetooth speaker -beside where his feet were propped up- played his music just loud enough to get steady vibrations to course through his brain but not loud enough to get any noise complaints from his neighbors. 

Bdubs was currently at a party somewhere on the other side of campus, and had already informed Doc that he probably wouldn’t be coming back until Sunday morning. As per usual, Doc was upset about it, waving the shorter off with an overly aggressive flick of his hand as he watched the brunette leave their shared apartment. 

It wasn’t until another hour of thoughtless scrolling and German rock music did an unexpected knock meet the front door, snapping Doc from his thoughts. He paused the music, looking to the door in waiting for a second round of knocking before the sound of a key unlocking the lock meets his ears instead. He quirks a brow but stays seated on the couch, only leaning forwards just the slightest bit to get a better view of the door. 

When the door swings open he isn’t expecting to see Bdubs, flushed and wide eyed with his mouth shut tight into a straight line. 

“Bdubs? I thought you weren’t coming home tonight.” His voice is drowned in confusion, and worry weaves its way into the flood as he finally sits up straight. 

Bdubs’ big brown eyes dart around the room before falling on the German, he swallows hard and just paces over to his bedroom door. “It’s late- I’m gonna hit the hay.” He rushes his words out so quickly that Doc can hardly understand it. But as he turns the knob to his door, Doc suddenly springs up with a renewed energy and makes quick steps to stand beside Bdubs, his hand firmly clasping its way around the shorter’s tanned forearm. 

The shorter whipped his head around at neck breaking speed, his eyes still shot open and face still red, the confused expression on his face contrasting to the worried look written across Doc’s own. The said German was holding his breath for reasons that he wasn’t even sure of but finally heaved in a staggered breath as their eyes met in the dimly lit apartment. 

Doc opened his mouth haphazardly and took a moment before finally speaking, “Are you- are you okay?” He stammered over his words like an idiot, but his hand was warm where it held Bdubs in place and the feeling eased him into a sense of empathy that he wasn't typically familiar with.

A thick silence wormed its way over the two, their eye contact unwavering despite the dark shifts of mood in the room. Doc felt like he couldn’t breath, and by the look on Bdubs’ face, the shorter probably couldn’t either. 

It isn’t until Bdubs heaves in a labored breath, blinking a few times, does he finally break the silence, “Guude and I broke up.” 

There’s another beat of silence as the words set onto Doc’s ears, and his first reaction is immediate anger towards the -now- ex boyfriend of mention. He spins on his heel and starts for the door with a fuming wrath despite the fact that he isn’t even sure where he’s going, before Bdubs grabs onto his shoulder, and now it’s his turn to be stopped in his tracks. 

“Doc, no-”

“The nerve of him. Who the hell does he think he is? The fuck was he even thinking breaking up with you?!” He didn’t realise that he was practically yelling until Bdubs wrapped both of his arms around his torso, his chest pressed against the taller’s back as he buried his face into Doc’s shoulder blade. When did he get so small? 

Doc’s halt in movements forced him to regain his air, inhaling a heavy breath as Bdubs tightened his grip around him. He could feel the younger shift his head ever so slightly before he mumbled a soft, “I was the one who broke up with him.” into the fabric of his shirt.

A new question formed on Doc’s lips but he waited for the other to start explaining himself, Bdubs was never one to leave cliffhangers and always seemed to have a thorough speech to even the smallest of things. 

The feeling of Bdubs nuzzling his face into the older’s shirt spread a warmth down Doc’s spine, but he remained silent in waiting. “We agreed that my heart wasn’t in it. He- well he sort of figured out that I have feelings for someone that _wasn’t_ him.” He spoke slowly, each articulation and word carefully picked and placed onto the open canvas that was silence.

The words shook Doc to his core, and he swallowed hard on nothing, just to keep himself grounded as Bdubs started to let go of his embrace, his arms moving to Doc’s shoulders to aid in turning him around to face him. 

When their eyes met again for a second time that night Doc watched as the red pigment written across Bdubs only got brighter but now with a new meaning behind it. A part of Doc wanted to get his hopes up in thoughts that the ‘someone else’ was him, but another part of him cursed at himself.  _ ‘It’s not about you. It’s about Bdubs right now.’ _

But there was a twinkle in big brown eyes as he fixed together a lopsided smile, filled to the brim with admiration and warmth. It made Doc quirk his own trying smile, his expressions easing and practically melting under the shorter’s gaze. 

“And Guude said everything was okay, as long as I finally confessed to the poor fool that I did end up falling in love with.” Bdubs’ tone grew hushed as he slowly started to pull the other down, closer to him, his movements pausing the moment they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. 

A spark ignited in Doc’s chest as he allowed his selfishness to overtake him, his large hands finding a perfect placement on Bdubs’ hips, holding onto them with a firm grip yet still gentle to the shorter. His fingers felt warm and buzzed with a soft tinge as he took in the feel and structure of the male before him. “So are you going to confess to him?” His question came off breathless, and more like a challenge than anything.

“Depends.” His voice was barely a whisper as his lips ghosted Doc’s own before pulling him into a kiss that made the older’s head spin. Doc had admittedly never kissed anyone before, he’d never have a need to. He’d never liked anyone in a way that would mean he’d _need_ to kiss anyone. But the feeling of his best friend’s lips on his own was addictive, and he could see why people enjoyed doing this so much. He kissed back slowly, hesitantly, before melting into the comforting feeling.

When they finally manage to pull away from eachother, their eyes lock and neither of the two can help the heat consuming their faces. But they stay there in each other’s arms until their breathing evens out and Doc’s chest rumbles out a low laughter, “You’re shockingly good at that.” 

There’s a flicker of offense in Bdubs’ eyes before he smiles all crooked and lovingly, smacking at Doc’s chest lightly, “I should be the one saying that- you virgin.” 

They both laugh softly now, and Doc allows his hands to wrap a bit tighter around his best friend -though now he wasn’t quite sure what they were- “I have no problem with you taking my firsts.” He snickers as Bdubs’ tanned skin illuminates with a glowing blush that overheats his ears. “Though I have to ask- when did you realise you had feelings for me? Or rather, when I had feelings for you.” 

“You’re a bit of a jealous man, in case you didn’t know.” Bdubs quirked a challenging brow, his brown eyes meeting cool silver pools with a sweet flirt. “And I sort of just picked up my own feelings along the way I guess.” He smirks with a silent sigh before he pulls the German down for another kiss, this time it's quick and a bit more playful. 

Doc’s the first to pull away, despite how badly he craved the contact, “And you’re sure Guude is fine with this?” There was a nearly invisible bubble of anxiety down his stomach as he searched for reassurance in the other's eyes. 

“Doc,” Bdubs paused to move his hands to hold the older male’s face, “Guude and I’s relationship was mostly just killing time- I want this.  _ I want us. _ And Guude does too.” He added the last bit to help ease the emotions inside of the other, to which he believes works when Doc’s expression soffens. “You can call him tomorrow, we should head to bed for now.” 

There’s a brief moment of silence before Doc nods his head, “Just-” He was never one to lose his words around others, but right now he allowed himself to look like a lovesick idiot, “Stay with me.” It almost came out as a question, as he offered his heart on his sleeve. 

And Bdubs, the ever empathetic and loving Bdubs, smiled at him and gave his own slow nod. He pressed his chest up and into the taller’s torso once more, letting Doc kiss him lovingly before he mutters a quick, “I’ll stay with you.”

They remain there, in the middle of their shared apartment, basking in the soft glow of the night until they decide upon hiding away in Doc’s room until day breaks into the following morning. And when Doc texts Etho later that day of their new achievement, he can’t help the unwavering smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that was how our favorite Grumpy German and Wide-eyed-Wonder got together in this storyline :)) I hope you guys enjoyed it <33


End file.
